


It

by RedIan997



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28889754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedIan997/pseuds/RedIan997
Summary: Cuando el teléfono sonó esa tarde, Charles apenas y recordaba Derry. Los nombres que tanto había pronunciado en ese verano tórrido y lejano se habían vuelto humo, finos hilos de seda disueltos en la llovizna. Y aquello que no podía ser olvidado, lo que había quedado guardado en viejos documentos legales que ahora se resguardaban en los archiveros del ático, había comenzado a sólo ser nombres, fechas, datos inútiles sin historias guardadas detrás.Bill Denbrough era ahora parte del pasado de Charles Xavier, un nombre que servía para diferenciar al genetista experto y activista pro mutante del escritor de novelas de horror. Ambos, parte del mismo hombre que terminó convirtiendo la vieja mansión familiar en una escuela para jóvenes mutantes que buscaban aprender a controlar sus mutaciones; del mismo hombre que después de un matrimonio fallido que apenas duró un año, terminó casado con su mejor amigo.
Relationships: Azazel/Raven | Mystique (X-Men), Bill Denbrough/Ben Hanscom, Bill Denbrough/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Eddie Kaspbrak, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon/Ben Hanscom/Eddie Kaspbrak/Beverly Marsh/Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris, Bill Denbrough/Richie Tozier, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Erik Lehnsherr & Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Hank McCoy/Alex Summers, Logan (X-Men)/Scott Summers
Comments: 13
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bienvenidos sean a este crossover que vengo planeando desde hace un año y que finalmente ve la luz. Tengo un par de capítulos ya escritos y en mi planeación puedo ver que va a ser un fic largo.  
> Espero sea de su agrado. Si les gusta, si les disgusta, si tienen sugerencias, por favor háganmelo saber cualquier cosa en los comentarios.  
> ¡Nos leemos!

Hay seres que son más antiguos que el universo, seres que existieron antes de la explosión que creó todo. Para los griegos era el Caos, la sustancia primigenia que pregonaba el universo de la nada. Hay seres que son el ansia y el desespero, la nada condensada en oscuridad pesada y terrores infantiles. Hay seres que son el miedo. 

Cuando el teléfono sonó esa tarde, Charles apenas y recordaba Derry. Los nombres que tanto había pronunciado en ese verano tórrido y lejano se habían vuelto humo, finos hilos de seda disueltos en la llovizna. Y aquello que no podía ser olvidado, lo que había quedado guardado en viejos documentos legales que ahora se resguardaban en los archiveros del ático, había comenzado a sólo ser nombres, fechas, datos inútiles sin historias guardadas detrás.  
Bill Denbrough era ahora parte del pasado de Charles Xavier, un nombre que servía para diferenciar al genetista experto y activista pro mutante del escritor de novelas de horror. Ambos, parte del mismo hombre que terminó convirtiendo la vieja mansión familiar en una escuela para jóvenes mutantes que buscaban aprender a controlar sus mutaciones; del mismo hombre que después de un matrimonio fallido que apenas duró un año, terminó casado con su mejor amigo.

—Quieren que viaje a Inglaterra, y que permanezca allá durante el tiempo que tarde en filmarse la película—. Las manos de Xavier se movían rápidamente sobre el teclado de la computadora, redactando el justificante por enfermedad de Wanda para que Erik pudiera firmarlo más tarde.  
—¿No es eso demasiado tiempo?  
Charles apenas levantó la vista del documento, no necesitaba verlo para saber que a Erik no le agradaba la idea, aunque no fuera a decirlo aún bajo amenaza de muerte. Su esposo es de hablar lo suficiente y expresar más con lo que calla que con lo que realmente dice, así que apenas atina a sonreír antes de explicar realmente sus planes.  
—Pensaba que podrías venir conmigo. Raven y Hank pueden encargarse de la escuela, los chicos tienen edad suficiente para estar sin nosotros una temporada y tú y yo podemos salir a ser turistas mientras no se me necesite en el set.  
El hombre permanece en silencio un minuto, aparentemente absorto en el plano arquitectónico de un nuevo centro donde entrenar a sus alumnos y que se adecuara a la necesidades de cada uno -preferentemente uno que fuera a prueba de incendios, a ser posible.  
—Inglaterra suena bien, aunque no sé que tan buena idea sea dejar a Peter sin demasiada supervisión.  
—Wanda y Raven se encargarán, cariño.  
Charles puede ver la notificación de un nuevo correo electrónico en la parte baja de la pantalla de su laptop, apenas y hace caso, pues recibe montones de correos al día, pero el que esté marcado como urgente y el asunto sea “Regresó” hacen que su vista se quede fija en esta hasta que desaparece. Algo en su interior se remueve, hay una sensación extraña en su nuca, como si un gusano se removiera por sus sesos tratando de salir, la voz de Erik le suena lejana y apenas podría decir en qué idioma le está hablando.  
El sonido de su propio teléfono lo hace sobresaltarse y dar un brinco sobre su silla. Erik levanta la vista de sus planos y le mira con una ceja alzada. Charles sólo niega lentamente.  
—Estaba concentrado en esto —. Se excusa tomando su teléfono para ver quien le llama.  
No reconoce el número que aparece en la pantalla, pero el lugar del que procede la lada hace que esa sensación extraña en su pecho se vuelva aún más persistente. Duda si responder o no, pero los pensamientos de Erik sobre que está actuando raro y que quizá le esté ocultando algo importante lo llevan a responder finalmente.  
—Bill Denbrough —. Dice a forma de saludo sin ser consiente en realidad del nombre que ha empleado.  
La persona al otro lado de la línea permanece en silencio por un momento antes de decir lo que Chales tanto se temía.  
—Soy Mike Hanlon, de Derry —. El hombre toma un momento, tiempo suficiente para que lejanos recuerdos se formen en la mente de Charles, recuerdos que ni siquiera parecen suyos, son más como el recuerdo de lo que vio en los recuerdos de alguien más, un eco telepático y no más — Él ha vuelto.  
La voz de Mike al otro lado de la línea sonó cono una sentencia de muerte que atrapaba toda la luminosidad de la habitación, como si de pronto alguien corriera las gruesas cortinas del estudio.  
—Yy... Yo debo volver ¿no es así? — Tartamudeo. Hace años que no tartamudeaba. La última vez había sido 10 año atrás, cuando conoció a su esposo, Erik Lehnsherr, y su tartamudeo había sido ocasionado por lo impresionante que le pareció ese alto hombre alemán de ojos agua y manos de largos dedos que, a pesar de mantenerse apartado de la reunión, parecía robarse las miradas de todos.  
—Lo prometiste, lo prometimos todos. Llamaré a los otros.  
“Lo prometiste”. Otro lejano recuerdo de manos sangrantes y formas desdibujadas, como vistas a través de una cámara desenfocada acudió a su mente mientras giraba su mano izquierda para inspeccionarla.  
Una fina cicatriz blanquecina atravesaba su palma; parecía una cicatriz vieja, curada hace ya años, pero él podría asegurar que no estaba ahí esa mañana.  
—¿Todo está bien, cariño?  
La voz de Erik le hizo recordar que él estaba ahí, que se suponía que estaban teniendo una conversación -¿Sobre qué?- antes de la llamada. Charles levantó la vista, topándose con los ojos inquisitivos de su marido.  
—¿Alguna vez te conté como murió mi hermano?  
La pregunta desconcertó al alemán, tanto que le llevó a abandonar los planos para acercarse a Charles en el escritorio.  
—Me dijiste que murió cuando eran niños. No pregunté más porque imaginé que para ti sería difícil.  
Charles tiene que cerrar los ojos, evocando esos recuerdos desgarradores de hechos que preferiría dejar en el pasado. Sabe que conoce los datos, puede decir la fecha exacta e incluso dar algunos detalles del forense, pero requiere de un verdadero esfuerzo acceder al recuerdo como tal.  
Es entonces que recuerda la declaración del señor Gardener sobre haber visto a Georgie hablando con algo en la boca de tormenta, de Sharon Denbrough teniendo que ser llevada al hospital para ser sedada. Recibe incluso un eco lejano del verano posterior a la inundación y la muerte de su hermano. Abre los ojos para caer en cuenta de que no había pensado en su hermano en más de veinte años.  
—La verdad es que no he pensado en mi hermano ni en mis padres adoptivos desde hace muchos, muchos años. Y cuando digo muchos años es… no sé, desde que mi madre adoptiva murió, y eso fue 19 años. Incluso para ese tiempo había dejado de recordar a Georgie.  
Erik sólo le miraba sin realmente entender nada de lo que le decía. Charles no necesitaba buscar en la mente ajena para saber que creía que se había vuelto loco.  
—Me hablaste de tus padres adoptivos y de la muerte de tu hermano antes, no pudiste simplemente decir que lo olvidaste.  
Bien, él tenía un punto, pero no estaba entendiendo el panorama completo.  
—No es así, Erik. Yo sólo te di un dato. Nunca te hablé realmente de ello, porque entonces te habría dicho que mi hermano fue asesinado, que le arrancaron el brazo izquierdo mientras jugaba con un barquito de papel que yo había hecho para él. Se suponía que lo cuidara, pero había estado enfermo y él salió solo cuando todo pasó.  
Charles guardó silencio, probando en su mente el peso de los recuerdos. Erik, por su parte, cayó en cuenta de algo que había obviado hasta ahora: su esposo estaba temblando.  
—¿Quién llamó, Charles?  
El contrario levantó la vista, sin saber siquiera en qué momento la había clavado en el techado del computador.  
—Tengo que regresar a Derry.  
—Entonces yo iré contigo.  
—Erik no. No quisiera tenerte cerca de Derry por nada del mundo. Volveré en un par de días y tú y yo volaremos a Inglaterra ¿De acuerdo?  
Erik no parecía muy seguro, el rictus de sus labios lo delataba. Pero finalmente suspiró y se acercó a dejar un suave beso sobre los labios de su esposo.  
—Está bien. Si me estás engañando o algo, lo sabré.  
Charles realmente deseó que fuera algo tan sencillo.


	2. Previo a la reunión o Donde Charles vuelve a ser Bill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, aquí estamos de nuevo.  
> quiero agradecer al buen recibimiento que ha tenido esta idea de fic, lo cual realmente me motiva a seguir escribiendo y buscando traerles un crossover con más o menos algo de lógica. 
> 
> Antes de comenzar quiero dejar claras dos cosas: la primera es que voy a estar actualizando más o menos entre cada semana y cada quince días, porque estoy trabajando en otro fic que (creo yo) va a estar muy chido y que demanda su tiempo para escribirse.   
> La segunda cosa y la más importante es que hay fragmentos en este capítulo y en el siguiente que están tomados directamente del libro, más exactamente del capítulo X "La reunión" parte 1"Bill Denbrough coge un taxi". Quiero dejar esto claro desde ya para evitarme los comentarios de que estoy haciendo un adaptaplagio, porque pienso que mi trabajo tiene suficientes elementos originales como para que no sea así. De todas formas la universidad me causó suficiente fobia al plagio como para no citar mis fuentes.  
> Muy seguramente más adelante en la historia va a haber otras citas directas unidas a cosas que son completamente mías, siempre que sea así voy a especificarles de qué capítulo está tomado por si gustan ir a leer la versión original. 
> 
> Y bueno, sin más choro, les dejo con el capítulo, nos leemos al final.

Es la mitad de la tarde cuando Charles llega a Derry. Hay un viento fresco que vuelve el clima agradable que le revuelve el cabello que ha dejado crecer más de la cuenta. A simple vista puede ver que la ciudad de su infancia ha cambiado y ahora se ha plagado de bancos, centros comerciales y tiendas departamentales de cadenas que recorren el país donde antes se instalaban los comercios de los lugareños.   
El viaje en taxi hasta el hotel (está extrañado de que ese viejo hotel aún exista), no hace más que mostrarle lo mucho que ha cambiado Derry, y al mismo tiempo confunde a su mente sobre lo que creé recordar. Ahora que está aquí recuerda por fragmentos, pequeñas piezas de memoria reunidas en las esquinas de calles que cree reconocer, en los escaparates desgastados de tiendas que parecen existir en el mismo lugar desde el principio de todo, en la vieja biblioteca que ahora luce desolada.   
Apenas registrarse sube a la habitación y decide atrincherarse en esta, aunque quince minutos después cae en cuenta de que una sensación nerviosa que no le permite concentrarse en nada le invade completamente y decide, después de quizá ocho años, bajar a la tienda y comprar cigarrillos. Regresa a su habitación, ordena comida a la habitación y luego se queda demasiado tiempo observando la pantalla de su celular, más exactamente, el nombre de su esposo en la información de contacto. Prometió llamar apenas llegara, pero afuera empieza a oscurecer y él aún no se atreve a hacer una simple llamada, ni tampoco a intentar comunicarse por otros medios, pues le parece más peligroso aún.   
Apenas pisar Derry siente su cuerpo entero en tensión, como si fuera un gato esperando a saltar. Sabe que está en peligro, sabe que debe tener miedo, pero en su mente todo son hojas de libros rasgadas de las cuales no puede leer más allá de un par de palabras sorprendentemente claras.  
El teléfono sonando casi lo hace saltar, sin darse cuenta había quedado sumergido en los pensamientos aterrados sobre haber olvidado la clorfenamina de un hombre en algún lugar cercano. Erik está llamando, no quiere hacerlo parte de todo esto, pero tampoco puede dejar a su esposo completamente fuera.   
Responde.  
—Hola cariño, estaba a punto de llamarte —. Mentira a medias para disfrazar la irracionalidad.   
—Hola Schatz, ¿cómo estuvo tu…? ¡Lorna, Peter! Dejen eso ya.  
Sonríe. Casi puede imaginar la escena, las arrugas formándose en el ceño de Erik. No es fácil ser padre de cuatro adolescentes, es aún peor ser padre de cuatro adolescentes mutantes.   
—¿Peter contra metal?  
Últimamente Lorna y Peter había tomado la costumbre de competir por ver quien era más rápido; si los fragmentos de metal que lanzaba ella, o Peter corriendo a toda velocidad. Peter solía ganar e impedir que el metal dañara las paredes, los cuadros o demás decoraciones; pero Erik decidió no permitirlo más cuando Logan terminó con una diminuta esfera de metal clavada en una pierna. El resultado de eso fue una charla eterna y furiosa de tres horas en la que Erik prohibió tajantemente repetir la competencia; o eso es lo que Charles cree que pasó, porque Erik furioso era una mezcla de inglés, alemán y yiddish inentendible para nadie más que sus tres hijos biológicos.  
—Peter contra metal —. Confirma Erik.  
Pasan la siguiente media hora hablando de lo que ha ocurrido en las escasas horas que transcurrieron desde que Charles salió de la mansión. Hablan sobre los intentos de Raven de hacer que su hijo deje de teletransportarse al candelabro, de la aventura de Hank saliendo a dar un paseo en su forma azul, de David quejándose de tener que usar un celular para comunicarse con gente lejana a él y no simplemente usar la telepatía. No piensa en nada extraño más allá de lo extraña que es de por sí su vida.  
Sin embargo, apenas finalizar la llamada y recorrer los cuatro pasos que le toman llegar a la ventana para poder ver la calle principal, bastan desvanecer todo sentimiento cálido en su interior. De nuevo hay oscuridad y la sensación de algo incompleto que le acompaña aún mientras se ducha, sigue ahí mientras pasa canales en el televisor esperando encontrar cualquier cosa que lo entretenga antes de ir a dormir. Y cuando finalmente se duerme, su sueño está plagado de intranquilidad y cosas que no sabe si son recuerdos o pesadillas.

Lo despierta el tono de llamada de su teléfono, que en algún momento de la noche pasó de estar conectado al cargador en la mesita de noche, a algún lugar entre las sábanas en mitad de la cama. Charles batalla un poco, aún medio dormido y con el corazón agitado por la pesadilla que sufrió una mujer, quizá en la habitación continua.  
Responde la llamada sin apenas mirar el remitente, pues tiene la certeza de que es Mike Hanlon estará al otro lado de la línea. Una semana atrás no recordaba a Mike en absoluto, pero ahora, al responder basta escuchar una palabra para confirmar que se trata de él.  
—¿Sí?  
—¿Bill?  
—Sí, Mike  
—¿Te desperté?  
—Sí, pero eso no importa. —Mientras habla, se incorpora lo suficiente para poder alcanzar la cajetilla de cigarros comprados la noche anterior, toma uno y lo enciende. Quizá desde sus tiempos en la tesis doctoral no había fumado tan temprano en la mañana, aunque si lo piensa mejor, no ha fumado desde la tesis doctoral. Aparentemente una tesis y una bestia espeluznante dispuesta a devorarte provocan el mismo estrés.   
En la pared frente a la cama hay un horrible cuadro de pescadores con impermeables amarillos y sombreros de lluvia. Es la vista de ese cuadro la que lo lleva a ser plenamente consiente de donde se encuentra, de que está en el Town House de Main Street en Derry, que se supone que está aquí por un juramento hecho cuando aún era un niño, y casi puede volver a sentir la suavidad de la mano de Stan tomar su mano, y luego el filo de vidrio desgarrando la piel de su palma.  
—¿Estás ahí, Gran Bill? — Pregunta Mike.  
Bill tiene que agitar la cabeza para disipar todos esos pensamientos y relegarlos al mismo plano en el que existe el zumbido constante de voces telepáticas.   
—Sí, sí. Lo lamento.  
—Te decía que he organizado una pequeña reunión.  
—¿Han llegado todos?  
—Menos Stan Uris. — Responde Mike, y hay en su voz un cambio claro a algo que no puede descifrar con exactitud —. La última fue Bev, llegó por la noche, ya tarde.  
—¿Por qué dices que es la última, Mike? Stan podría aparecer hoy. — Sale de la cama con el cigarrillo entre los labios, dispuesto a llegar a la ventana y fumar desde ahí. Agradece que el hotel sea viejo, pues el humo aún no ha hecho saltar los detectores y no tiene que pagar ninguna multa por fumar en un lugar cerrado.   
—Stan está muerto.  
Las palabras resuenan en su mente, dando tiempo a que se pierdan en el eco de las otras voces. Barias preguntas se formulan en su mente al mismo tiempo, y tiene que tomarse un respiro antes de poder verbalizarlo.  
—¿Cómo? ¿Crees que tenga algo que ver con…?  
—Si no te molesta, preferiría que habláramos sobre esto todos juntos más tarde. He reservado un salón privado en un restaurante chino. Está en un nuevo centro comercial, donde antes se encontraban las ruinas de la siderúrgica.   
Algo nuevo, terreno neutral. O al menos eso es lo que piensa.  
—¿Ayer no se reunió nadie? — Pregunta apagando el cigarrillo contra el alfeizar y tomando uno más.  
—No… no lo creo.  
—Y tú aún no has visto a ninguno de nosotros.  
—No, sólo hice algunas llamadas.  
—De acuerdo ¿Dónde dijiste que debemos vernos?  
—En el Jade Oriental, en Mall Road. Ahora somos una ciudad importante. — Dice Mike y en su tono puede escucharse el intento de volver todo quizá un poco menos tenso, volverlo cotidiano —Tenemos un centro comercial con “cuarenta y ocho tiendas bajo un mismo techo para su comodidad”  
—Suena muy n-n-norteamericano, sí.  
Hay un silencio al otro lado de la línea. Él mismo puede sentir su corazón ir más a prisa, la punta del cigarrillo está temblando. Ha hablado con Mike dos veces y en ambas ha tartamudeado. Pudo adjudicar a la sorpresa ese primer tartamudeo, pero ahora no hay ninguna excusa.   
—Bill ¿Estás bien?  
—Sí, sí. Entonces Jade Oriental.  
—Pasando la galería encontrarás el restaurante. Tienen salas privadas, ayer reservé una que podremos ocupar toda la tarde.  
—¿La comida es buena? — pregunta apagando el segundo cigarrillo de la mañana, el quinto de la cajetilla. David estará furioso si se entera.   
David. Pensar en su hijo se siente fuera de lugar ahora, cuando se siente más como si volviera a tener trece años que treinta y seis. Pensar en que es un telépata y un profesor de jóvenes mutantes se siente aún más extraño. Vamos, que incluso pensar que es un escritor está fuera de lugar.  
—No lo sé. ¿Cómo está tu apetito?  
Bill soltó algo que estaba en mitad de una risa y una tos. Su estómago se sentía como el mar en mitad de una tormenta.   
—Lo veré más tarde, Mike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció?  
> Sé que quizá no es lo más interesante del mundo, pero era necesario este interludio antes de empezar con lo chido. Me queda un capítulo (que no sé si vaya a estar o no dividido en dos partes) antes de empezar con lo que yo realmente considero mi fic como tal, así que no se desesperen, no piensen que simplemente va a ser un resumen del libro de It con mutaciones y una sustitución de un judío (Stan) por otro (Erik).   
> Dejé un par de referencias a los personajes por ahí en el capítulo (a demás de las obvias menciones) ¿Las notaron?


End file.
